farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Expand Farm
Expand Farm is a tab in the Market under the Farm Aides section. This is where you may purchase farm expansions. Expansions increase the size of a player's farm. There are several expansions that can be purchased. All farms are square. The expansion is always added to the bottom two sides of the farm. Farm expansions are sequential, and cannot be purchased until all lower options have been bought as well. For example, to get the Big Ole Plantation, you must buy the Plantation, Big Family Farm, Family Farm and Homestead upgrades beforehand. Once gain access to other farms, you can also expand them. Expansions to each farm are independent of all other farms, so you may have a 22x22 Home farm and a 40x40 farm on your English Countryside. * - Expansion farms to the Home Farm and are not considered true farms with quests † - This farm uses the L''' shaped expansions (12x12 through 60x60) ‡ - This farm uses the '''Rectangle shaped expansions (primarily 9x9 Blue, Green, Red and White]) Expand Farm/Home Farm | 1 - Home Farm † Expand Farm/Sunflower Meadows | 1.1 - Sunflower Meadows * † Expand Farm/Lavender Meadows | 1.2 - Lavender Meadows * † (removed) Expand Farm/England Farm | 2 - England Farm † Expand Farm/Lighthouse Cove | 3 - Lighthouse Cove † Expand Farm/Winter Wonderland | 4 - Winter Wonderland † Expand Farm/Hawaiian Paradise | 5 - Hawaiian Paradise † Expand Farm/Jade Falls | 6 - Jade Falls † Expand Farm/Haunted Hollow | 7 - Haunted Hollow † Expand Farm/Mistletoe Lane | 8 - Mistletoe Lane † Expand Farm/Enchanted Glen | 9 - Enchanted Glen † Expand Farm/Atlantis | 10 - Atlantis † Expand Farm/Australia | 11 - Australia † Expand Farm/Celestial Pastures | 12 - Celestial Pastures † Expand Farm/Sweet Acres | 13 - Sweet Acres † Expand Farm/Mystical Groves | 14 - Mystical Groves † Expand Farm/Holiday Lights | 15 - Holiday Lights † Expand Farm/Fields of El Dorado | 16 - Fields of El Dorado † Expand Farm/Emerald Valley | 17 Emerald Valley † Expand Farm/Mediterranean Riviera | 18 - Mediterranean Riviera † Expand Farm/Oasis Gardens | 19 - Oasis Gardens † Expand Farm/FairyTale Fields | 20 - FairyTale Fields † Expand Farm/Horsemans Hollow | 21 - Horseman's Hollow † Expand Farm/Toy Town | 22 - Toy Town † Expand Farm/Avalon Wilderlands | 23 - Avalon Wilderlands ‡ Expand Farm/Avalon Kingdom | 24 - Avalon Kingdom ‡ Expand Farm/Wild West Ranch| 25 - Wild West Ranch ‡ Expand Farm/Treasure Tides| 26 - Treasure Tides ‡ Expand Farm/Savannah Safari| 27 - Savannah Safari ‡ Expand Farm/Phantom Valley| 28 - Phantom Valley ‡ Expand Farm/Alpine Jingle| 29 - Alpine Jingle ‡ Expand Farm/Namaste India| 30 - Namaste India ‡ (INCOMPLETE) Expand Farm/Story of Sakura| 31 - Story of Sakura ‡ (INCOMPLETE) Expand Farm/Caveman Club| 32 - Caveman Club ‡ (INCOMPLETE) Expand Farm/Ode to Olympus| 33 - Ode to Olympus ‡ (INCOMPLETE) Expand Farm/Carnaval De Los Muertos| 34 - Carnaval De Los Muertos ‡ (INCOMPLETE) Expand Farm/Future | 35+ - Future farms ‡